


Suited And Booted

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam wants Cas just as he is, trench, suit, and all.





	Suited And Booted

Cas reached for his tie, but Sam’s hand closed around the angel’s fingers before he could start on the knot.

“Don’t,” he said. “Cas, just...leave it on.”

He got a puzzled look in return, but complied, and then he started to shrug off the trench coat and jacket, and again Sam stopped him.

“Sam. I’m not sure having sex will be practical, or possible, unless we’re _both_ undressed.”

Sam grinned. “Trust me.”

He kept in close, nearly nose to nose with the angel, and reached down to undo Cas’s flies.

He pushed Cas’s pants and underwear down until they were tangled around his ankles.

Cas looked down, sighed a little, as if there was yet another human custom he just would never understand, and then yelped - honest to goodness _yelped_ as Sam got his hands beneath Cas’s thighs and lifted him up before setting him down again on the table, on his back, his trench coat spread out beneath him like a cape.

His tie was dangled over one shoulder, and Cas looked almost like he feared Sam was possessed.

Sam kissed him. “Like this,” he said. “Just like this.”

He figured Cas wouldn’t get it even if Sam could put it into words, but since he and the angel had gotten together some months before, Sam had wanted to do it like this, Cas no more naked than he had to be, his shirt and trench in the way, rustling against Sam’s body as he took care of him.

But Cas put his confusion aside and reached up to pull Sam into a kiss. He was adaptable, in more things than Sam could have imagined, and Sam was beyond grateful for it in all the parts of their lives.

He was also beyond grateful that Dean was likely to be out all night because he did not want to hear Dean complaining about seeing Sam’s bare ass as he fucked Cas, in all his holy tax accountant glory, through the library table.

Like he’d never walked in on his brother in some very compromising positions.

But that was as much thought as he was giving to Dean just then; he interlocked his fingers with Cas’s, half pinning the angel to the table as he slammed home, loving every grunt and pant and moan he drew out of the taut form beneath him.

When Cas came, it was all over his clothes; not even the tie escaped unscathed. As Sam helped him sit up, he fingered the fabric with what was almost a pout.

Sam kissed it away. “We’ll wash them later,” he said and helped his angel back to his feet.


End file.
